Way It Is
by someonesgurl
Summary: AU story. Harry Potter- Black has been in a coma since he was five. When he finally wakes up, just how much has life changed around him? Contains Slash
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting it bed a few day's ago, and I had a brilliant idea for a story.   
Draco: That is a total surprise there.  
Fuck you, Draco.   
Draco: Someone forgot their meds today.  
*Pushes Draco into closet * Anyway, here a part of the new story. It's an AU and a Harry/Draco eventually. With a Sirius/? slash pairing on the side. Toodles!   
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Sirius Black sat in Harry Potter-Black's hospital room. He still couldn't believe that it had been fourteen years. It didn't seem like that long ago when he had brought Harry into the same hospital for a Quidditch accident.  
"Wake up Harry. It's been fourteen years, and we all need you here," Sirius stopped talking as the door opened.  
"Love," came a man's voice, "We need to go and see Remus today. You know how he gets after a full moon. And L said that she would call us if anything changed. And you know that she will."  
"It just doesn't seem right leaving him on his birthday," Sirius said standing up from the chair he was sitting it.  
"It will be the fourteenth one that he spent in here. And you know that I love him as much as you do, but he would want us out there living and not spending our time wasting away in some hospital room."  
"Yeah, I suppose you're right…"  
"I'm always right," the other male said confidentially.  
"Yeah," Sirius said with a smile as he closed the door behind him, "And you are modest too aren't you James?"  
  
~~ Flash Back ~~  
"Papa!" a young boy around the age of five or six yelled loudly.  
Two men sat up in their bed, one got out while the other whispered, "Don't stay in there all night again. And don't let his fall asleep on your lap again."  
"Don't worry, I won't even sit down." The longhaired man said.  
"You say that every time, Love. And every time he ends up asleep on your lap," the other man said from under the covers.  
"I might. You know that I love him, and I will try my hardest not to this time," the longhaired man leaned down and kissed the other on the forehead before leaving the room quickly.  
He walked into the room where he saw a small boy sitting up in his bed gripping a pillow with a hold that could kill a bear. Another boy lay beside him, sleeping soundly.   
"What's the matter Harry?" the longhaired man asked, starting to sit beside him but decided against it and moved down to the foot of the bed.  
"I had the dream again, Papa. I don't want it to happen again," the boy's voice was heavy with tears over something that a boy his age shouldn't even have to imagine. The boy looked at his papa expectantly.  
"I know, Baby Prongs. It will get better eventually. Besides, it's going to be a great fun-filled day tomorrow. You need your sleep and Papa and Daddy need their beauty rest," the man said quietly, surprised at himself that he was able to withstand the young boy's actions.  
"Will you be here when I wake up in the morning?" a small voice asked quietly, from under mounds over covers and toys. His best friend lay asleep beside him, as the older man sat at the foot of the bed.  
"I will always be there when you awake. Now get back up there and to sleep with Draco, you two are planning on going sledding tomorrow. Plus, your father is bound to be wondering where I am," the man said standing.  
"I love you, papa, tell daddy that I love him too," the young boy said finally lying down to go to sleep.  
The man made his was back to his room where his lovers was still awake, "I am surprised."  
"Yeah, well I feel like a monster now. I hope that you are happy," the man said to his lover before kissing him on the nose and then falling to the bed to go back to sleep.  
~~ Flash Back Ends ~~  
  
Little did Sirius know that he wouldn't keep the promise that he made to a five year old Harry. Fourteen years later he was still waiting for Harry to wake up. The five year old was now nineteen. Sirius could still remember the morning after that night.  
  
~~ Flash Back ~~  
Sirius woke up early so that he could get a head start on making breakfast for all of the people that were staying at his and his lover's home. Which consisted of their five-year-old son and their son's best friend.  
After cooking everything, sounds started coming from upstairs in his son's room and the next thing he heard was a scream and then something hitting the floor.  
Sirius didn't know that he could run as fast as he did that morning. He ran up the stairs and saw his son lying in his bed curled up in a ball and his son's best friend on the floor crying.  
He moved to the crying boy, to comfort him, as his lover walked into the room, "Sirius, what's the matter?"  
"I don't know yet," Sirius said, before turning all his attention to the crying boy, "Draco, what's wrong?"  
"Harry… he isn't waking…I didn't do…I just woke and he…I don't know why he wont…I mean he didn't move or…or anything when I tried to…to wake him. And…he's so cold and…I just don't know what to do." The four-year-old Draco Malfoy was distraught and couldn't put together a complete sentence, which is something he has been able to do since he was two.  
~~ Flash Back Ends ~  
  
Rest of the morning Sirius couldn't remember. He couldn't remember the ride to the hospital. He couldn't remember the diagnosis. He couldn't remember if Remus ever showed up. He couldn't remember the hard time he had getting to go and see Harry. And he couldn't remember climbing into Harry's hospital bed and pulling the small boy onto his lap and rocking him to sleep, like he should have the night before. 


	2. Chapter 2

A big thanks to all my reviewers. I know that the first chapter was a tad bit short but it was just the first chapter and it was more or less an information chapter. To let you know what happened.  
Draco: This is so going to be a sappy story. It's going to be bad.  
Fuck you Draco. It's going to be a great story. Hopefully. I'm really happy that I got four reviews.  
Draco: You better hope that it's not too sappy. And you better mention me some more sometime soon.  
And what are you going to do if I don't?  
Draco: * smirks* Harry is supposed to be here in a few minutes and I haven't seen him in almost a week. Just think about it.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Sirius walked into Harry's hospital room, with James beside him. Harry's curtain was closed and Draco's was opened. Looking into Draco's bed, Sirius was surprised to see him awake.  
"Draco! You're awake. Why didn't someone inform us?" Sirius said moving to his bed.  
"I only woke up about thirty minutes ago. Harry should be waking up soon. The spell that Dumbledore told me worked. It took me a year of being in the coma with him to finally get Harry to learn all the spells and everything. But it did work. So he will be a bit more equipped to deal with waking up. But I'm not sure if he will understand what happened exactly. He's still a bit lost as to being in a coma for so many years. You know that it'll be hard for him. We can't really expect anything. And if he gets over-loaded too much there is a chance of him going back into the coma," Draco explained quickly. He had taken mediwizard classes during his years at Hogwarts so that he would be able to help get Harry out of the coma as soon as possible.  
"Will he be able to handle waking up and moving out soon? Do you think he will?" James asked.  
"He will have to live with you and Sirius for a while. I'll come over a lot too. He knows me pretty well, and I think that he might be able to move on better if I'm around some. Just don't expect too much," Draco said.   
As if on cue Harry Potter- Black opened his eyes and looked around the room that he was in, "Draco?" his voice was soft and hoarse.  
Draco had heard the sound, "Open Harry's curtains. But close the blinds," he instructed the two men. Sirius moved to Harry's curtain while James moved to the blinds.  
"Papa?" the word was barely whispered, but Sirius had heard it. HE looked towards Harry's bed and saw him awake.  
"Baby Prongs, you're awake," Sirius said moving to the bed.  
Draco sat up in his own bed and looked over at the family of three as James joined them. He stayed quiet as all three of the men hugged. It was a site to see.  
"Baby Prongs," Sirius whispered. Everyone would think that James was closer to Harry, but Sirius was. Harry had always been close to Sirius and Draco knew that. He had seen it with his own eyes when they were younger before Harry had went into the coma.  
"Papa, I'm so sorry. I love you so much and I'm sorry I put you and Daddy through all this," this was said in a whisper. Draco knew that Harry shouldn't talk too much because his voice wouldn't be used to talking and it would make his throat sore.  
"It's okay Harry," James said, "You can't change what happened and it wasn't your fault."  
"Okay. Where's Draco?"  
"He's in bed, look over there," Sirius said pointing to where Draco was sitting up in bed.  
Harry turned his head and looked at Draco, he smiled softly, "Thank you, Draco."  
Just than two doctors and three nurses burst into the room and took to taking care and checking over both Harry and Draco.  
  
Draco stood up to leave and go to his house, "Draco?" the voice was soft and frightened sounding.  
"Yeah Harry?" Draco asked as he turned around.  
"Is Voldemort gone?" Harry asked, quietly.  
Draco smiled, "Yeah, he hasn't been seen since that night Harry."  
"That's good." Harry stopped talking but Draco could feel that there was something else he wanted to say. "Draco, are you going to come back?"  
"Yeah, I will come back," Draco said, pulling on his bomber jacket.  
"You promise?" Harry still sounded like the five-year-old that Draco remembered.  
"Yeah, I promise. I'll be back in the afternoon. My parents will want me to spend the day with them," Draco said, pulling on his tennis shoes.  
"Thanks Draco. Thank you for everything you've did for my family and me. I know that a year is a long time for you to be away from your own family. I still don't know why you did it. But I'm really happy that you did," Harry said, before closing his eyes.  
"One day you will Harry, I promise." Draco walked out of the room and down the hospital corridor to the parking lot, where his motorcycle was parked. James had went and got it for him earlier. 


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, you may die of shock and disbelief. I have finally up dated after being bit in the ass by a wonderful idea.  
Draco: She's been putting if off for days though.  
Fuck you whore.  
Draco: You did not just call me a whore.  
Yeah I did. It's my new favorite word. I have to use it at least fifty times a day. Anyways, I hope you people are happy with this. I'm not sure if it's that well written, but really, I don't care. But I do have a major thanks to send out. It goes to…  
Draco: ME! Oh thank you so much!!  
*Pushes Draco into the closet * No, not you dork, it goes to Mara. Most of the Harry Potter Slashers know her. But the reason I thank her, is cause even when I was being vacuumed into all other fandoms, I was still attached to her stories.   
Draco: I'm going to kill you Ashes if this outfit is at all dirty.  
Hehe read and review while I run away. Bye!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"No, no, no, no, NO!" Harry Potter-Black screamed out from his position on the hospital bed. "NO!"  
"Harry, we can try again later…" The voice of James Potter-Black was soft as he tried to talk to his son. They were attempting to do a few spells and Harry was having problems.  
"No, no, no! Why can't I do it?" Harry wasn't yelling as loud anymore but he was still yelling. It was a good thing that they were in a sound proof room, "Why! No, no, NO!"  
"Harry, just calm down and we will have another go at it later on today," James said as he moved towards his son.  
Harry calmed down slightly, and he looked pensive, "Where's Draco?" He asked quietly. He knew that if anyone could help him it would be Draco.  
Sirius Black-Potter, who up until that moment was remaining silent, spoke up, "He's on his way right now. I called him a few minutes ago, telling him that we needed him here. He told me that he was on his was right then."  
As if on cue Draco Malfoy walked through the door and took one look at the disaster that was supposed to be a hospital room, "What did you do Harry?" he asked looking at Harry questionably.  
"Nothing, and that's the whole problem. I didn't even say anything," Harry said this in a whisper almost as if he expected to be punished, his head hung in shame of not being able to control his own magic.  
"Where's the wand?" Draco asked James as he walked towards Harry.  
"On the table in the corner," James said. Draco took his attention from Harry to look to the corner table.  
"Fucking hell," He muttered under his breath. He sat on the bed beside Harry and lifted the hung head, "I told you this might happen. You just need to remember what I said."  
"I know, but it's just so hard," Harry said, letting his head fall again. Not wanting to look at anyone in the room, let alone Draco.  
"Harry, look at me," when Draco said this Harry lifted his head slightly, "I'll let everyone know that wands don't need to be in here at anytime unless it is a death or life situation. The extra magic won't be able to set off yours if it's not around. But you have to try something for me…"  
"What?" Harry asked.  
"You have to try and gather all your magic. I taught you how to do it, and you really need to remember how to do that, so that if this ever happens again, you know how to solve the problem. Can you do that for me?" It was more of a statement, but Harry knew that he would have to answer it for Draco to believe him.  
"Yeah," Harry's voice croaked. He suddenly felt tired, and he lay back on the bed and was asleep in mere seconds.  
Draco sat there watching him sleep for a while until a voice cut into his thoughts, "What happened?"  
Draco looked into the worried eyes of Sirius, "His magic isn't developed enough to be out on it's own like many peoples. Most peoples actually. His magic is like a sick persons, I likes freedom and messing with others. But his magic mixed and went haywire. I had prewarned him of this, and I even taught him a way to keep all his magic in his body, but because he just got out, he hasn't been able to absorb it all. But once he does this won't happen again. But until he does no wands need to be near him. Unless it's a medi-wizard or witch," Draco said, slowly so that all of the facts would be absorbed.  
"He'll be fine though, right?" James asked.  
"Yes, of course, I wouldn't have taken the chance of taking him out of the coma if I didn't think, and know to an extent, that he would be alright. But being in this hospital will get to him soon. In the coma, he was in open spaces, so you'll have to take him out of here soon, and if they won't let you, I'll go and stay with you guys at all times, and that should please the staff," Draco said, looked over Sirius's shoulder to the sleeping Harry.  
"Are you going to tell him why you did it?" James asked, walking to pull Draco into a embrace.  
"Not now, but after I believe he can handle it. I don't think that this is something that he will be able to understand. I gave him a lot of knowledge over that year time, but not enough. He did learn though. He was exposed to so much more than you can imagine, in that world. It was almost just like ours, except all peaceful, and you would always be able to find the things that you needed. But he will have to tell you about it," Draco said, not caring about giving too much information.  
  
Later as Draco was walking towards his motorcycle, James caught up with him, "How are you feeling Draco?" He asked quietly.  
"Tired, but I'm more worried about Harry getting used to everything and everyone," Draco said, slowing his pace so the older man could keep up.  
"I talked to the head of the hospital and he told me that if would be a good idea to take him home, but I was wondering if you would be willing to take him around the Alley and get him some clothes and stuff of that sort, while me and Sirius get the house ready for him," James stated, looking hopeful.  
"Yeah, I can do that, and I think it would be a good idea for him to get out and meet more people. But I'll have to let him wear some of my clothes until we get him some. It would be a good thing to have him go out that early, cause you know that once you take him home more people are going to want to see him," Draco said as he thought it over in his head.  
"Should you take him to the Alley or go to London?" asked James, thinking of all the people in the wizarding world that knew of Harry awakening.  
"London would be better than the Alley, cause there will be less wizards and witches there to cause a scene I figure. So when is all this going to happen?"  
"Tomorrow, Sirius wants to do it as soon as possible and Harry's main doctor thinks it's for the best, but he wants to meet you and talk with you."  
"Okay then. It's a date." Draco got on his motorcycle and drove off calling out a goodbye over his shoulder. 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so, my baby called out to me again.  
  
Draco: She's over dramatizing.  
  
Don't care anymore. I had to write on this story. I've been writing a lot lately and this one called out to me.  
  
Draco: She's starting more stories than she can handle. Don't push her into anything people, she's probably will start pulling her hair out.  
  
Nih. Anyways read and review.  
  
Draco: Humor her. And on with the story!  
  
WAIT! *smile sweetly at the readers and claps her hands together * A really big thanks goes out to anyone and everyone that reviewed. But a bigger one goes out to the three people that review for my note. They didn't hurt my baby. *smiles again before walking off *  
  
Draco: * checks that Ashlyn's gone* You really have got to stop humoring her, it's driving me nuts, cause she's always happy after reading the reviews-  
  
*From the front door * Sorry Harry, Draco is harassing my readers, so he can't come out to play.  
  
Draco: *running for the front door * NO!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry walked through a dark blue room in Godric's Hollow. From what he could remember, it was his room. A memory of him and Draco looking at the moon in the sky one night played through his mind. In his mind there was also a silver fox with them.  
  
"Carrigan," Harry murmured to the room, before walking slowly back to the living room where his fathers were, "Where's Carrigan?"  
  
Sirius gasped slightly, and James looked thoughtful before moving out of the room, and into what Harry remembered as his Daddy's study. He just stared at the door for a few moments and waited for him to come back and tell where Carrigan was.  
  
"Daddy?" Harry asked, looking at James with curiosity evident in his eyes.  
  
"About the time you went into the coma, Carrigan started getting sick, and becoming wild. We sent him to Hagrid, at Hogwarts. Hagrid's been taking care of him since," James explained to his son.  
  
"When will I get him back?"   
  
"Tomorrow, Siri and I will go and get him while you and Draco go to London."  
  
Harry moved to where his fathers were sitting on the couch and curled up beside Sirius, "I don't remember ever sleeping without him," he said quietly.  
  
"Don't worry Baby Prongs, we'll have him back tomorrow and it'll be okay," Sirius said, rubbing his son's back comfortingly, he turned back to the television show that he was watching before Harry came back into the room.  
  
"I've got to go contact Remus and see if he's going to come and tomorrow, cause if he is, I'll have him bring Carrigan over, instead of us making the trip," James said, before kissing his husband on the forehead, and running his fingers through his son's hair.  
  
"Is Carrigan gonna be okay?" Harry asked after a few moments of watching the muggle show.  
  
"Yeah, Hagrid said that about the same time you came out of the coma, Carrigan started acting normal, running around, as if he was looking for something," Sirius said, still rubbing Harry's back.  
  
"How's Uncle Remy?"   
  
"He's really good. Him and another person are working on something that might help his changings even more than the Wolfsbane potion. He's also teaching at Hogwarts."  
  
"Will I see him tomorrow?" Harry asked; he was content to sit, curled up against his papa for a while.  
  
"Yes, either tomorrow or Friday," Sirius hugged Harry lightly.  
  
The following morning Draco arrived at eight, with a bag of his clothes and a few other possessions to put in the room that he would be staying in until Harry got used to living again. He knocked lightly on the front door and laughed when James, open the door quickly, pulled him in by his shirt, and then pulled him up the stairs, looking around as if he were ready to be attacked at any moment.  
  
Draco was then pushed into a room, James following and shutting the door loudly, "What are you doing?" Draco asked him, taking in his half awake state.  
  
"I woke up this morning, and Harry and Siri were whispering to each other, giggling, like how me and Siri used to do when we were going to pull a prank. I know they are plotting something, and I fear for my sanity! It's like when you and Harry were young, only now Harry can reach anything he needs in the kitchen, and he can read any of the old books," James whispered before putting his ear to the door, listening for footsteps in the hall.  
  
Draco laughed loudly when James pulled away from the door and saw that the man was now half hot pink and half lime green. James looked at his hands before opening the door and running towards his son's room, letting out what could only be described as a war cry, as he jumped onto the bed where his son and husband were laughing. He moved to tickle Harry, while threatening his lover of 'bad things' later. Draco watched all this from the hallway, until Harry noticed him.  
  
"Draco! Help me!" the blonde laughed before pulling off his shoes and jacket, and then entering the room, "Hurry!"  
  
"What am I supposed to do?" Draco asked, watching as his friend was taken under by another tickling attack.  
  
"Get him off of me! Papa! Help please!"  
  
Draco moved to push James off of his best friend when he heard knowing downstairs, "There's someone at the door," he said above Harry's laughter, James ceased in his attack as Sirius left the room.  
  
Draco watched James hug Harry close, before getting off the bed and walking out of the room also, leaving the two teenaged boys alone.  
  
"Are we really going to London today?" Harry asked excitedly, he said up, and made room for Draco to sit on the bed also.  
  
"Yeah, it'll be fun, and you need some new clothes anyways," Draco said, looking at the pair of pants that Harry was currently wearing, he could tell that they were some of James's, "But for now, you'll have to wear something of mine. I brought you a pair of shorts and a tee shirt. Oh, yeah, and shoes."  
  
"Thanks," Harry said, as Draco made himself comfortable on the bed, "It's weird, I mean being back here."  
  
"It will be for a while, but you have to remember some of the things that I taught you. They'll help a lot, I promise. Besides when you get used to it-" Draco was cut off as something silver darted into the room, onto the bed and started licking Harry's face.  
  
"Carrigan!" came the excited yell from Harry, as he recognized the magical silver fox. He hugged it close.  
  
Draco remember the fox, he also remember how it got after Harry went into the coma, he was surprised that it was acting normal, but none the less was happy to see it back.  
  
"When are we leaving?" Harry asked, after he got the fox to calm down, it was now curled up beside him, and seemingly glaring at anything that moved, as if daring anything to take Harry away again.  
  
"Probably later in the afternoon, cause I bet that you'll have visitors for your first day home, and you should see everyone who missed you before anything else. I'm going to go and get those clothes for you, so that you can be presentable to visit people," Draco said, smiling slightly, before walking out the door and into his room, to retrieve the clothes he had brought for Harry.  
  
London could wait, and Draco wasn't sure if he'd be able to get Harry away from the fox anyways. He sighed, before walking back into Harry's room, where Harry was walking around and touching things, with the fox still on the bed, watching his every move.   
  
Draco studied his friend for a few moments, before he moved and placed the clothes on the bed and walked out of the room and down stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
::A\N::  
  
Carrigan, the magical silver fox was explained somewhat in the prequel to this story, that isn't finished either, but I'll post what I had written in there to explain the magical silver foxes.   
  
--Carrigan was Harry's silver fox. It was one of the few magical silver foxes in the world. They are destined by the fates for an owner that would need them. And Harry and Carrigan were born at the exact same time, the same date, and, as much as people said it wasn't true, it was written in the stars that they be together for all time. And if separated bad things would happen to both, and the person who separated them.-- 


	5. Notice

New chapter, I have to post this to get the chapter thing to jump.  
  
Okay which gives me time to ask.  
  
Should Harry and Draco run into anyone while in London? If so who?  
  
And should I start to develope that relationship already?  
  
And finally, do you wanna know who I paired Remy with?  
  
Oh, yeah one more, Lily, do you want me to dring her in eventually?  
  
Later-Ashlyn 


End file.
